the mage and the burning legion
by ihavenoLUCKinthisworld
Summary: young mage from another world survived the burning legion invasion, now he travel to azeroth to take his part in the world of warcraft conflict


The meeting

Briefly he remembered the firts time he saw a snowfall. it was beautiful winter. the same day he became a mage. winter rarely come to his homeland. probably once every ten years and when it comes it last for one full years . homeland... its been two years since he have one. he was eighteen when he finish his study. the kingdom where he lived was the biggest and the strongest human kingdom that day. war beetwen nation was over long before he was born. all the kingdom have made an aliance as a sign of peace then the burning legion invade. They mop the rest of the aliance kingdom as easily as take a candy from a child. his was the last to stand then that days comes. Fel guard swarm the city gates like an ant colony swarming a helpless insect, molten green rocks falling from the sky, winged demon flies from every side of the sky, and the most horibble from all of them tentacle demon looks like a dog, no mage nor the experienced one dared face those monster alone,\. he took apart of the defense too. it is almost like the defender will win over the demon but unlike the demon they need rest so when the restless demon break down the gates. the city was quick to fall. everyones killed even the chilren but he survived ... ever since that day he vowed to get his revenge. Moment later he found himself taken back to reality as he was under attack by a troll, he cast a spell.. a simple one. his teleportation spell has taken almost his energy. need more then a troll to beaten him through, the attacker moan in agony as he cast a fireball on his head "serve you right " he muttered as he glanced at the map for brief second "northrend... looks like the teleportation spell has gone awry" he muttered to a pair of troll comes from nearby bush "we be taking the gold mon "one of them said a " one dead two more comes... looks like this land didn't permit me to rest huh " he muttered as he start to cast a spell, they dodge it easyly "just gif the gold and we wuld not scrath u little boy" "in your dream idiot " he start another spell, one of them got hit and flew away few inch from them dead "rin'ji" one of them shouting his dead friend "still thinking about robbing me?" he said pridefully "no but thinkin bout to kill yu" the largest one shouted, he dodge as he throw his ax to him. i can easly beat those damned trolls in a matter of second he thought a second before one of his ax hit his left thigh. the troll punch him in his face so hard that he pass out "no.I cannot dead this easily" he mutter desperately as the world around him turned black.

"are you awake?" come a voice nearby "yes, who are you?" he asnwer as he forced himself to sit "my name is arthas menethil crown prince of lordaeron i'am here to hunt a demon who have plagued my kingdom and you are?" the mage stared dumply at those word "lordaeron" he have planned to start his campaign from lordaeron .. and now the plague has reach lordaeron? He remembered when the demons invade, many of the neighboring soldier rise from the dead attacking nearby village, he remembered as he was attend the royal mage urge meeting concerning the original source of the plague , he remembered as the king sending his elite troops along with elite mage to investigate the plague in neighboring country ...none come back. "my name is steward arhivin and im here to..."his word trailed as he think about the possibilities if this prince failed his task, without succesors lordaeron would surely fall...and demon... he said he was hunting a demon who have plagued lordaeron...plague,demon lord,lordaeron...how did this ..demon lord makes the crown prince of lordaeron follow him to northrend in which probably undead biggest base? The young mage decide that it was the time to start his campaign and he believed that he would aid the prince in his quest "to investigate the plague in this place " he lied thickly "alone?" the young mage frowned then quick to asnwer "my team have perished by the undead your highness" "i will short this out for you mage " the young mage merely nodded eager to hear his story "the demon lord I..we hunt is behind this plague..., his army is much bigger than our forces, our ship is burned and our only hope is a runeblade called frostmourne.. "the mage merely nodded as he heard the prince long journey from the brill to northrend "consider this as your payment to us for saving you, will you help us in our quest?" the young mage nodded eagerly as he want to know more about this runeblade..frostmourne " very well then you should rest for a while mage you will need it " somehow the young mage feel that somehow he was about to reshape the fate of the prince... maybe.. just maybe

Chapter 1 is finished... review will pleased me... so please review if you like this story


End file.
